


Pineapple Pizza

by badassluthor



Series: #DansenFicWeek [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pizza makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: Pineapple pizza is still a dealbreaker right??-#DansenFicWeek - day two prompt “sorry but we’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one”





	Pineapple Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly happy with how this turned out but it’s here!

Kelly stretched her arms above her head, pulling her hair from the tight up do it was in and running her fingers through it, sighing softly as she looked back down at the files in front of her. The kitchen table was littered with folders, piles of reports and case studies, her laptop open but abandoned, the screensaver bouncing around her screen and casting a white glow across Kelly’s work. A small pounding was taking up residence just above her temple and was making it really difficult to focus on the heaps of paperwork, the lines occasionally blurring together and her eyes slowly shutting. Maybe she could rest her eyes for just a moment.. 

Kelly’s eyes snapped open as the door to her apartment flung open, hitting the wall behind it with an almighty bang and announcing the arrival of her girlfriend, dressed in her deo workout gear, chugging water from her bottle as she kicked off her shoes.

“Hey babe” Alex said, kicking the door shut behind her before she strood across the apartment towards the table, smiling down at Kelly and gently kissing her head. 

“Hey” Kelly murmured back, rubbing her eyes and looking up at the oldest Danvers. “What did we say about the door?” She said, her eyes sparkling with a challenge, a smirk coming to rest upon her lips. Alex scoffed and glanced towards the door, rolling her eyes.

“To not open it so vigorously, I know” Alex quipped, taking a seat next to her girlfriend and playfully kicking her leg under the table. 

“Do you? It seems like you forgot, the poor door had a heart attack” Kelly replies as she begins packing up her work.

“Oh ha ha” Alex laughs sarcastically, “You need a door which opens properly! Hey, you don’t have to pack it away, it’s alright” Alex said, catching Kelly’s hands as she closed her laptop down. 

“No no it’s fine, I wasn’t getting anywhere anyways” Kelly explained, slipping her hands out of Alex’s grasp & rubbing her head. Alex frowned, taking another sip of her water.

“Another headache?” Alex asks, watching Kelly as she nods.

“It’s okay, honestly” Kelly says, sliding the folders together into a pile. She’d been getting headaches more frequently, mostly due to the extra hours she was pulling at her new job and Alex studied her for a few moments as she tidied, returning everything back to its rightful place in her work bag, before piping up. 

“I know what will make you better.”

Kelly hummed as she leaned back in her chair, casting her eyes over to her girlfriend. “What’s that?” She inquires, stretching her feet out. 

Alex smiled at her triumphantly, pearly whites peeking out from behind soft lips.

“Pizza!” She states, and Kelly couldn’t help but smile back.

“Perfect.” 

—— 

Alex reappeared in the kitchen after her shower, quickly towel drying her hair as she slid up behind her girlfriend who was currently surveying the takeout menu. She pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her neck and then leant her chin in Kelly’s shoulder, reading the options as well.

“Are we sharing?” Kelly asks, because she’s seen Kara devour entire pizzas in minutes, but is still unsure if Alex also had that particular talent. 

“We can, what were you thinking?” Alex replies.

“Pineapple pizza?” 

A scoff sounded near Kelly’s ear and she turned just in time to see Alex roll her eyes.

“Yeah right” Alex chuckles.

Kelly turns fully, levelling Alex with the best glare she can manage.

“What’s wrong with pineapple pizza?” Kelly asks, gently hitting her girlfriend’s chest with the takeout menu. 

“Don’t tell me you like it!” Alex says indigently, her eyebrows pulling together in the signature Danvers frown that both siblings possessed. 

“Yes I do actually! You don’t?” Kelly laughs, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck.

“No and I’m definitely not sharing with you if-“

Alex’s protest was cut off by soft lips meeting hers, Kelly’s fingers carefully tangling into the wet strands of the agent’s hair. They slowly pulled apart, staring at each other as their chests heaved.

“You’re not sharing?” Kelly whispers, gently tugging on Alex’s hair. 

“Never” Alex replies, any thought of pizza being replaced with an intense need to make out with her girlfriend, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Kelly’s waist and pulled her forward for another kiss. 

——

“That’ll be $11.80” the pizza guy mumbled as Alex took the pizza and slapped a couple of bills into his hand before slamming the door shut. 

Kelly looked up from the couch where she was curled up in her favourite blanket, smiling as Alex brought the pizza over and collapsed beside her. The agent slid the pizza over as she clambered underneath the blanket and rested her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Kelly lifted the lid to the pizza box and inhaled the smell of the freshly cooked dough, eagerly ripping a piece off and placing it into her mouth. She couldn’t stop the moan of happiness that escaped her mouth as she chewed the pizza.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Kelly exclaims, leaning back into the couch and letting the box rest in her lap. Alex slowly took a piece of pizza, cautiously nibbling the end and grimacing as she tasted the pineapple. 

“Sorry, but we’re going to have to agree to disagree on that one.” Alex states as she begins to pick off the offending pieces of pineapple. 

Kelly shoved her shoulder playfully, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s antics. “Just eat the pizza babe”, she laughed as she reached for another slice, her girlfriend pressed heavy against her, and Kelly couldn’t help but thank the gay gods that she’d found somebody who would eat a pizza with a topping that they hated just to please her, and Kelly pressed a kiss to the side of Alex’s head, a feeling of content settling into her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! find me on Twitter & Tumblr @badassluthor


End file.
